I Need Your Love (COMPLETED)
by wil.dj
Summary: DaeJae *DaehyunxYoungjae* -No Summary- HappRead
1. Chapter 1

**"I Need Your Love"**

 **One Shot**

 **Pair : DaeJae 'DaehyunxYoungjae'**

 **Genre : Angst , Hurt-Comfort**

 **By : WhiellDaeJae**

 **Disclairmer : boyxboy - Typo's bertebaran - numpang nyebar cerita absurd ini, kalo gak suka bisa back.**

 **Happy Reading Readersnim**

* * *

Sorakan penonton didalam studio terbuka yang menampilkan sebuah pertunjukan drama musical terdengar nyaring saat akhir acara telah berada di titik klimaks. Beberapa penonton juga ada yang menitikan air mata, membuktikan betapa mereka ikut hanyut dalam alur cerita yang disuguhkan.

Aku tersenyum lebar melihat antusiasme penonton dengan drama kali ini. hanya saja hati ini sedikit mencelos melihat orang yang aku paksa datang kemari malah tertidur pulas dibangku penonton paling depan.

'sebosan itukah ? bisakah kau sedikit menghargai usaha kami? aku akan baik-baik saja jika ini hanya pertunjukan yang dilakukan oleh diriku seorang. Tapi ayolah… ini pertunjukan terakhir ku dengan tim ini. dan juga, ini adalah ide cerita yang aku tulis sendiri. Khusus untukmu . berharap kau akan melihat acara ini hingga selesai dan ikut tersenyum seperti penonton yang lain,

Mungkinkah keinginan ku ini terlalu muluk?

Aku menatap barisan anggota drama musical yang telah berbaris rapi, kami baru saja menunduk hormat sebagai tanda terima kasih kami atas antusiasme penikmat drama kami.

Bisa dikatakan inilah kali terakhir aku akan bermain drama musical di korea. Waktu ku disini hanya satu pekan lagi. Alasan ku pergi dari sini tak seringan menekan tombol send dalam sebuah proses pengiriman pesan.

Ibu ku tengah sakit keras di Amsterdam. Ayah memintaku pulang karna ibu ingin melihat ku, bahkan jika aku tak punya alasan menetap di negara ini.. ayah meminta ku untuk pindah universitas disana. jujur, meningglakan negera gingseng ini agak sulit ku lakukan. tapi aku harus melakukannya, karna selain ibu membutuhkan ku.. aku juga tak lagi punya alasan untuk menetap disini... memang tidak ada alasan kuat yang menahan ku untuk menetap. Andai disini masih ada satu alasan untukku menetap di Negara ini, aku pasti akan menetap dengan senang hati. Tapi satu alasan itu tak pernah aku miliki, jadi aku rasa sudah saat nya aku pergi dan menetap disana bersama kedua orang tuaku. Merawat ibuku yang tak sebugar dulu.

Dan inilah saatnya, saatnya aku menetapkan alasan itu.

Alasan aku bisa tetap disini adalah berusaha mendapatkan cinta itu, cinta dari seseorang bernama yoo youngjae. teman satu kampus ku namun berbeda jurusan. Mungkin hanya aku yang menganggapnya teman. Dia sendiri hanya menganggap ku orang asing yang idiot. Orang asing yang selalu mengikutinya, mengungkapkan perasaan aneh ku tanpa malu.

Untuk apa aku malu dengan perasaan ku sendiri ? itulah yang selalu tercetak dalam benak ini.

Teman-teman drama musical ku kali ini tampak jengah akan kebodohan ku. Aku telah ribuan kali ditolak olehnya, aku pernah mengungkapkan perasaan ini didepan kampus, dikantin, dimana pun kami berada. Aku selalu mengatakan padanya bahwa aku menyukainya.

Dan ia selalu menolak ku. Memaki tindakan menjijikan ini. tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa berpaling begitu saja. Titik lelah ku belum terjadi saat itu.

Saat itu bukan berarti saat ini aku tak lelah. Rasa Malu ku telah hilang tertutupi perasaan gila ini.

Kalian bertanya kenapa teman dari tim ku kali ini jengah ?

Tentu saja mereka jengah dengan tindakan sia-sia ku. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya bahwa ide cerita pertunjukan kami kali ini adalah ide ku ?

Yah.. inilah ide ku, alur cerita yang sama persis dengan apa yang dialami oleh ku.

Real story. -walaupun sedikit aku plesetkan diakhir cerita.

Awalnya pembimbing kami menolak , tapi setelah aku memberikan alasan yang cukup meluluhkan hatinya, ia mau menggunakan ide cerita ku ini, meskipun presentasi ketertarikan para penonton tak mencapai lima puluh persen.

Ending nya ? hmm.. aku sedikit berkhayal saja , membayangkan akhirnya ia bisa menerima perasaan ku dan juga membalasnya. Tentu saja aku ingin ending yang bahagia.

Dan alasan ku memaksa nya untuk menonton drama kami kali ini adalah agar ia sadar betapa aku sangat mencintai nya. Tak peduli berapa kali pun aku ditolak olehnya. Tapi yang kudapat darinya hanyalah dengkuran halus disertai katupan kelopak matanya.

Sakit ? hati ku sudah kebas dengan rasa 'sakit' . beberapa teman drama musical ini tampak muram melihat ekspresi kecewa ku kali ini.

"gwaenchan daehyun-ah… kau hanya perlu melakukan point terakhirnya. Fightink ! " himchan hyung, berbisik menyemangati ku. Aku mengangguk faham. Tersenyum tenang seraya maju kedepan panggung, semetara yang lain telah turun, bersiap ikut melihat pertunjukan penutup ku.

"selamat malam… pertama saya sangat ingin mengucapakan terima kasih pada kalian semua, terima kasih telah mendukung kami selama ini. untuk menghormati dukungan kalian aku akan sedikit memberikan pertunjukan penutup. Ini mungkin tak berpengaruh besar bagi kalian , tapi bagi ku.. ini adalah petunjuk masa depan ku yang akan datang nanti … " aku berujar panjang lebar, tak ada yang mengusik ataupun melepas fokusnya dari ku.

Aku turun dari atas panggung, mendekati sosok setengah mengantuk itu. Ia menatap ku sinis.

"kenapa ? kau sudah puas memaksa ku kemari ? karna aku sudah mengikuti perintah mu. mulai sekarang jangan dekati aku LAGI " ia mengatakannya dengan ekspresi sedingin es

"pertunjukan ini belum berakhir, jadi tontonlah hingga puncak acara ini terjadi " aku menyeretnya menaiki panggung, berontak ? youngjae bahkan selalu berontak saat berhadapan dengan ku.

Kami telah sampai diatas panggung, youngjae sudah berhenti memberontak, hanya tatapan marah yang ia pancarkan. Aku tak peduli. Yang terpenting sekarang. aku bisa menyelasikan semua ini hingga akhir. Samapi ia benar-benar menolak ku didepan semua orang.

Aku yakin ia akan menolak ku sampai aku berhenti bernafas.

Tapi dengan bodohnya aku memaksakan kehendak ku. walaupun aku sudah tau kalimat apa yang akan ia berikan.

Aku berlutut di depannya, semua orang tampak tegang dan heran dengan tindakan ku ini.

"Yoo Youngjae-ssi, aku mencintai mu. sangat mencintai mu. maukah kau memberikan ku setitik cinta mu? " _'maukah kau ku jadikan alasan agar aku bisa tetap berada disini? '_

Bisa ku lihat ia menggertakan rahangnya, mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga kuku jarinya memutih.

"Berhentilah mengatakan kalimat menjijikan itu Brengsek ! apa kau tuli? Aku tak mungkin mencintai mu ! dasar Homo menjijikan ! cih sial … " teriakan youngjae mengaung, ia berteriak lebih keras dari biasanya. Youngjae seolah berharap langit bisa memantulkan suaranya. Membuat manusia berkepala batu seperti ku sadar , Sadar bahwa cinta nya tak mungkin kumiliki.

Semua orang tertegun. Tak ada yang bereaksi banyak. Youngjae menghentakkan kakinya, berjalan menjauh dari posisiku yang masih saja setengah berlutut.

Ini lebih sakit dari biasanya. Sangat sakit sampai rasanya jantungku tak sanggup berdetak. Aku telah memprediksi hal ini, memperkirakan sakit seperti apa yang akan aku icip nanti, namun ternyata perkiraan ku sangat meleset. Aku tak pernah mengira sakit nya akan separah ini.

Tatapan kosong yang terpancar dari hazel indah nya seolah ingin menegaskan bahwa tak ada secuil pun kesempatan untuk ku. Jika aku boleh menggambarkan, tatapannya seakan mengatakan

 _'enyahlah dari hidup ku. Jika kau hidup hanya untuk mendapatkan cinta ku, mati akan lebih cocok untukmu. '_

Aku tak cepat bereaksi, jiwa dan tubuhku masih berusaha beradaptasi dengan rasa sakit ini. bahkan aku tak merasakan kehadiran penonton. Dunia ini terasa kosong. Menghitam dalam setiap sudut. Aku hanya melihat setitik cahaya yang menjauh dari ku.

Hingga bunyi **"Krakk"** menyadarkan ku dari rasa sakit ini. mata ku membulat melihat kejadian yang hampir menimpa youngjae, entah mendapat kan kekuatan dan kecepatan dari mana, aku sekarang telah berada di depan youngjae , berlari secepat kilat meraih tubuhnya sebelum ia terperosok jatuh dari tepi panggung menghantam property berbahaya yang tergelatak disamping panggung, pijakan lempeng yang youngjae pijak retak,

Aku mendorongnya menjauh, namun keseimbangan ku hilang, aku terhuyung jatuh kebelakang. Bisa kudengar pekikkan tertahan dari semua makhluk yang berada disini.

 **#BRAKKKH**

Tubuh belakang ku mendarat diatas puluhan lempeng yang masih tertancap beberapa paku. Bunyi sobekan terdengar nyaring, bunyi itu berasal tepat dari bagian belakang tengkorak kepala ku. Ringisan pelan menjadi reflek pertama ku.

Pandang ku sedikit berkunang kala aku berusaha berdiri. Kali ini tubuhku benar-benar mati rasa. Kedua kaki ku sedikit bergetar, derap kaki terburu disusul berbagai suara yang memanggil nama ku terdengar makin mendekat.

Aku mendongak. Ingin memastikan pemikat hati ku baik-baik saja. Senggolan pelan dari belakang tubuhku mengalihkan focus ini. bisa kurasakan kepalaku sedikit lebih berat, ternyata ada balok yang menancap dikepala belakang ku.

Tangan ku beralih menarik balok tersebut, tak heran rasanya amat menyakitkan. Paku ini menancap dalam bersamaan balok yang menggantung.

"aah- ishhhh…. " ringisan itu kembali keluar,

 **#TAKKK**

Aku menjatuhkan belok yang telas bersimbah darah tersebut. Langkah orang-orang yang hendak medekati ku terhenti otomatis.

Aku kembali mendongak, entah mengapa aku sangat ingin berlama-lama menatap wajah chubbynya, tapi pandangan ku semakin buyar. Walau demikian aku berusaha sekuat tenaga memperjelas pandangan ku.

Apakah tuhan sengaja membuyarkan pandangan ku agar aku tak lagi melihat tatapan benci nya?

 _'aku tak peduli, yang pasti aku harus menunjukan perasaan ku padanya sampai aku mencapai batas ku. '_

Kupaksakan bibir ini mengulaskan segaris senyuman. Menatap sosoknya yang berdiri diatasku, sosoknya tampak makin mengabur,

"—I –Ne –Need yo- -Your L- … -Love " ucap ku terbatah, sakit yang menjalar dalam tubuhku seakan mengunci semua yang aku miliki. jatuh dari ketinggian sepuluh meter dengan beralaskan benda tumpul dan tajam bersamaan membuat tubuh ini serasa remuk. Bibir ini saja sudah berkhianat dengan ku. Ia tak lagi mau menuruti otak dan hati ku.

Aku tau… mungkin inilah batas ku.

Tubuh ini hampir ambruk , namun sebuah rangkulan masih bisa membuat ku berdiri 'tegak' .

Aku tak perlu menengok untuk melihat penopang tubuhku. Sudah pasti itu adalah himchan hyung.

Kepala ini sudah tak sanggup lagi medongak ataupun bergerak.

"—sa –saranghae –Jae …, " sumber air dari mataku terbuka. Untuk kali pertama, aku menangis setelah sekian banyak penolakan yang aku dapatkan darinya. Ini bukan tangis kesakitan.. melainkan tangis penyesalan. Aku benar-benar meyesal tak bisa mengatakan kata penting ini dengan lantang.

Terisak pun aku sudah tak sanggup.

Dan inilah titik lelah ku. Setelah ini aku tak akan pernah merasakan sakit yang membuatku mati rasa.

Setidaknya aku mencintainya hingga jantungku tak lagi berdetak.

Ayah , ibu…. Himchan hyung,, -jae … Annyeong.

 **.**

"DAEHYUNIE ! " lengkingan keras keluar dari namja berpipi chubby yang berdiri mematung diatas panggung. Wajahnya telah basah oleh air mata, untuk pertama kalinya ia memanggil nama pria pengganggu hidupnya, namun sayang nya objek yang ia panggil tak lagi bisa menyahut ataupun mendengar panggilannya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.The – End.**

 **.**

 **.R &R.?.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **hiii .. semoga ini agak panjang dari sebelumnya ^.^.**


	2. Coma

COMA "Sequel I Need Your Love"

by:will

ps: ini bukan cerita dan gak ada percakapan.

"—I –Ne –Need yo-- --Your L-- … --Love "

"—sa –saranghae –Jae …, "

Kau benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku sendirian , "tanpa mengucapkan apapun "

Kalimat terakhir mu tak pernah berhenti terngiang, terus berputar layaknya rotasi bumi.

Kau pergi begitu saja, membuat ku menggila. Inikah yang kau inginkan?

Tubuhku hidup tapi hatiku mati kering olehmu. –oleh ku-, akulah yang terlalu bodoh menolak semua perasaan tulusmu.

Kenapa harus ada makhluk sekeras dirimu? Kenapa kau selalu mencintai ku padahal aku telah menginjak-injak harga dirimu?

Apa kau itu malaikat ?

Tidak adakah sepercik kebencian dalam dirimu mengenai ku?

Karna mu….

Aku hidup seperti zombie.

Makanan yang aku makan terasa hambar, bahkan air putih yang aku minum terasa memabukkan.

Kepergianmu seperti sebuah kutukan. Kutukan yang terus menghantui setiap langkahku.

Mungkinkah ini karma? Tuhan… apakah Engkau tengah menyiksa ku?

Tidakkah ini terlalu berat? Kepergiannya sering kali membuat ku berfikir untuk mengakhiri hidup ini…

Benar-benar berakhir…

Dulu… aku selalu berharap dia pergi sejauh mungkin agar ketenangan ku bisa kembali, tapi sekarang, hampir setiap detik aku berharap ia muncul dihadapanku.

Mengatakan kembali kata-kata indahnya yang selalu aku jawab dengan makian.

Aku… Merindukan mu Jung Daehyun…

saat tidur, hanya mataku yang terpejam, fikiran dan hatiku mencarimu di setiap sudut hati ini, mencoba mengoyak kenangan yang dapat membuatku tenang. Tapi kenapa aku tak menemukan memori tentang mu?

aku tak mengingat perjuangan mu yang aku sia-siakan.

Aku tak mengingat wajah konyol mu untuk membuatku tertawa.

Aku juga lupa suara loncengmu, merengek mengatakan kau sangat mencintai ku.

Kenapa ini terjadi? kenapa aku melupakan semua tentangmu dan hanya mengingat kesakitanmu akan tindakanku.

Aku merasakan semua yang kau rasakan daehyun-a

Sakit yang membuat tubuhmu mati rasa.

Sakit yang membuat mu tak bisa bernafas.

Sakit yang menyeret ku kedalam dunia kosong tanpa udara.

Aku berteriak marah , meraung seperti singa lapar. Aku kelaparan kasih mu.

Walaupun ini adalah musim panas, tapi yang ku rasakan adalah kedinginan yang mendalam.

Aku kembali mendatangi tempat-tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan kita, dulu kau selalu mengatakan bahwa tempat kita bertemu secara tak sengaja adalah saksi bisu akan takdir kita yang sudah terikat.

Dengan percaya diri yang tinggi kau mengatakan ini akan menjadi kenangan kita.

Tapi aku malah mengatai mu manusia idiot,

Tertawa,… yah, kau tertawa lepas. Aku tak pernah mengira kau akan tertawa seperti itu, tak bisa kupingkiri tawa mu kala itu seperti tangisan kecewa.

Kenapa kau tak pernah berteriak marah saat aku memaki mu ?

Apa karna kau terlalu gila? dan juga… kenapa sulit sekali mencari kenangan indah yang kau rangkai untukku?

apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku masih terkurung dalam kenangan kosong ini

Daehyun-ah… andai kau Kembali, aku mohon…

bangunkan aku dari semua ini, genggam tangan ku dan bantu aku bangkit.

Sekarang aku tak lebih dari seonggok sampah, tubuh tanpa jiwa,

kau telah membawa hatiku, kau mengambil semua hati ini daehyun-ah… bodohnya aku yang baru menyadari hal itu saat kau telah tiada…

Ini sungguh menyakitkan, aku mati rasa.

Aku lupa cara tersenyum,. Lupa cara menangis .

Kau merebut semua emosiku. Merampasnya tanpa sisa

Terlambat menyadari perasaan ini adalah hal paling menyakitkan.

Aku hidup tapi tak hidup.

Saat ini, aku tengah berada diantara hidup tapi mati. Ruang hampa tanpa nyawa nan tawa…

Aku mengusap lagi buliran bening yang terjatuh tanpa henti. Aku masih tak beranjak dari gundukan tanah bertuliskan nama pria pembawa seluruh jiwa ku.

Jung Daehyun.

"—maaf , --hikss –sa –saranghae , Nado saranghae Jung Daehyun… "pandangan ku mengabur, berganti ratusan tetes cairan bening berlomba keluar menghujani gundukan tanah merah basah tempat raga orang yang aku cintai di kebumikan. Jantung ku kembali di remas oleh sebuah penyesalan tak berujung.

Maaf Aku terlambat menyadarinya , Jung Daehyun… maafkan kebodohan orang yang kau cintai ini.

Si bodoh youngjae yang sudah menyia-nyiakan cinta tulus mu. Pria bodoh dengan harga diri setinggi langit akhirnya jatuh hancur oleh ke-egoisannya sendiri.

\--@THE END@--


End file.
